


Lost and Found

by ughcharlie (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Tumblr Inspired [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Reincarnation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughcharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty Green thinks he's cursed. He remembers most of his past lives and has been trying to find the one person he remembers most of all, the love of his lifetimes. Things just don't seem optimistic when first he's stuck on the Ark, and then thrown into the Sky Box and finally sent to Earth. Will he be able to find Nathan when the population of Earth is trying to kill the 100?</p>
<p>Based off a tumblr prompt post. (See notes for prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a reincarnation tumblr prompt post "I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friend’s new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am)"
> 
> There is no date stealing in this fic, or dates at all because it takes place in the canon world. 
> 
> I have been working on this for a couple weeks after work, so if there are any mistakes, they're all mine and I blame being tired. This is my first Minty fic and my first 100 fic, so leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

Montgomery Green, or as he prefers to be called, Monty, could remember most of his past lives. He remembers that his name is normally Montgomery or Montague and that sometimes those are his surnames. He remembers he’s had several parents and siblings but can’t remember faces or names. He knows he’s been abandoned and adopted and orphaned again, sometimes in the same life. He knows he always looks similar, no matter what ethnic group he’s born into. Dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin are always what he sees in the mirror.

 

This time he looks most like he did when he met his soul mate, except younger.

 

He always remembers Nathan.

 

He remembers falling in love in a time when they weren’t allowed to be together.

 

And most of all, he remembers the war that tore them apart.

 

Monty thinks he’s cursed, remembering all of these things. In his last lifetime, he thought he walked past him on the street, but in that lifetime, he wasn’t able to speak, which can make explaining things a little difficult.

 

He doesn’t have much hope for this lifetime either. This time, humanity has been whittled down to roughly 2,000 people living in space, on the Ark. And Monty’s just been thrown into the Sky Box.

 

If he’s being honest with himself, he kind of hopes that this is his last chance. Humanity is on its last legs and Monty’s tired of the never-ending reincarnation game the universe has been forcing upon him. It’s gotten old over the years.

 

So when the guards pull him out of his cell months before his 18th birthday, he doesn’t fight it. When they strap him into the drop-ship, he’s just glad that his brother in this life is beside him.

 

When the Chancellor tells them that they’re being sent to the radiation soaked Earth? He’s actually a little worried about that. Dying from radiation is not a fun way to go. He knows from experience. 

 

He’s pleasantly surprised that they don’t though, and maybe he’ll admit to feeling a little hopeful that Earth is survivable—at least until Jasper gets a spear in his stomach and they discover they aren’t alone on the ground.

 

Monty does what he can to help to contact the Ark, because he knows that if he wants a chance to meet Nathan again, humanity has to survive this.

 

When Bellamy and Clarke come back with guns, Monty glances around at the other Delinquents, lingering on a few. Monroe. Harper.

 

Miller.

 

There’s something in Miller’s eyes that’s familiar when Bellamy mentions fighting back, but he chalks it up to the hallucinogen they all had and the war to come. Anyway, he’d known Miller before Earth, hell, Monty was the reason Miller had been caught stealing. 

 

Not long after Unity Day and the Exodus ship crashing and burning, Monty gets taken.

 

* * *

 

While they’re in Mount Weather, Monty grows closer to Miller. They spend a lot of time together and he notices that Miller makes his heart race and his palms sweat. He thinks that maybe he could have something with Miller in this life, in this mountain. That they could be happy.

 

And then they find out what the Mountain Men are doing to survive. Monty pushes his feelings away, apologizing to Nathan’s memory in his head. 

 

When he wakes up in the cage with Harper in a cage near him, the hope he’d ever find Nathan is gone, and now his hope to move on for one lifetime is gone too.

 

This lifetime probably won’t be a long one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Irradiating Mount Weather was easier than it should have been.

 

He’s lived too long and too many times. Death was easy to him now. 

 

He’s terrible at lying. 

 

He feels like throwing up whenever he thinks about what he’s done.It was selfish and he deserves every hate filled glance that comes his way.

 

He is a _monster_.

 

Monty’s glad that he hasn’t found Nathan this time. Nathan would hate him too.

 

He thinks about ending it, about ending it over and over again until either whoever’s in charge of this reincarnation thing gives up or humanity is extinct, whichever comes first. 

 

He’s standing in the forest outside the camp, knife poised over one arm, cool metal brushing his skin.

 

Monty can’t do it. He’s killed too many already. He doesn’t deserve the easy exit.

 

As he starts to pull it back, it’s knocked out of his hand.

 

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Miller barked at him, nostrils flared and a look in his eyes Monty hasn’t seen before, not even in Mount Weather.

 

“I was —“ Monty begins but Miller cuts him off.

 

“I haven’t been searching for you to just…find you trying to kill yourself.” Miller’s voice trails to a whisper near the end, his hands curling into fists at his side.

 

Neither of them say anything for what feels like hours. Monty can only stare at the other boy, unable to speak, unsure of what Miller meant. Scared about how he feels about Miller. Could he give Nathan up for this boy who obviously cares enough about him to be angry when he thought Monty was going to kill himself? That is, if Miller doesn’t hate him for what he did.

 

It’s in the silence between them that Miller's face expresses everything he’s not saying. Monty watches as Miller goes from furrowed brows over narrowed eyes and his mouth downturned to slightly parted lips with a tilted head to something that looks like resignation from the way his mouth comes back together in a line and his eyes lose the spark of anger that has been lingering in his gaze and his eyebrows knot up like he’s got a bruise that’s been poked repeatedly.

 

He’s never seen so many emotions on Miller’s face before and now his heart feels like someone is squeezing it in his chest.

 

He decides that yes, he can try to have something with Miller.

 

“Miller?” Monty asks, voice soft and shaky. He pulls his sweater tighter around his body until his arms are wrapped around himself. 

 

“Shit, you don’t remember. I thought…the way you looked at me sometimes.” Miller shakes his head and pivots, shoving his hands into the pockets of his father’s coat. “Let’s both forget this happened,” he throws over his shoulder and starts walking back toward Camp Jaha, away from Monty.

 

Monty is stupefied from Miller’s revelation, his mouth hanging open slightly. It’s his dream come true but also his worst nightmare. Monty wills his legs to move, and his body obeys. It only takes three strides across the clearing, but he catches the other boy, pulling on his arm hard enough to turn him around.

 

“I didn’t—I never thought I’d find you,” Monty admits, tongue tripping over the words. He’s still holding onto Miller’s arm, fingers digging into theavoiding Miller’s—no, _Nathan’s_ eyes. Because they are his eyes, have been all along. He’s scared to look up, to see the disgust there. “I understand if you want to hate me too. I’m no better than the people who took you away from me in the first place.”

 

“Monty, look at me.” Miller waits until Monty raises his head to meet his gaze. When he does, he feels his stomach do a little flip. Miller’s holding on to him now too. “You’re nothing like them. You saved us. I could never hate you for doing what I would have too. I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

 

“If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I thought you were with Jasper and by the time I realized you weren’t, you were missing.”

 

“And inside the Mountain?”

 

“I wanted to tell you so many times. Every time I wanted to say something, we were never alone or I was afraid that I was wrong or that you just wanted to move on.And when you were taken for the second time? I almost went out of my mind. I’d finally found you after three lifetimes and I thought I’d lost my chance because I was too scared.”

 

They’ve both inched forward and Monty can feel Miller’s breath on his face, a warm contrast to the colder air around them. They stand there, like statues until Monty can’t handle the silence anymore. 

 

“I saw you in our last lifetime,” Monty admits.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Miller asks, confusion clear on his handsome face.

 

Monty chuckled. “I was mute. Made explaining things a little difficult,” he says with a grin.

 

Miller’s lips twitch and Monty can’t wait anymore. He leans forward and brushes his lips against Miller’s. Miller responds briefly before Monty pulls back.

 

“So… do I just call you Miller?”

 

“I think you can call me Nathan.”

 

“Won’t that be weird?”

 

Miller blinks and shakes his head. “No, why?” he asks.

 

“Because… that’s not…your name,” Monty says slowly, becoming less sure of that statement as Miller just stares at him. 

 

It’s a cosmic joke. Of course he falls in love with Nathan twice. Monty isn’t sure if it means anything that they have their original names this time but after a moment, he decides it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that they found each other despite the odds. 

 

“Stop staring at me and kiss me. We’ve got lifetimes to make up for.”

 

Nathan grins at him, wide and brilliant before closing the distance between them again.

 


End file.
